


【冢不二 】 来自樱花的挑战

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二 】 来自樱花的挑战

*塚不二only  
*原作向，小甜饼  
  
某日傍晚，手塚收到了一封信。  
没有落款，没有说明缘由，只是邀请手塚在明天上午十点在学校大道的第三棵樱花树下见面。  
因为这封信是大家在部活室里换衣服时突然从衣柜里掉出来的，所以所有人都知道了这封信的内容。  
大石紧张地回头看着门：“为什么这封信会突然出现在部活室里？”  
“可能是在我们训练的时候进来的吧，”乾扶了扶眼镜，低头碎碎念，“看来训练时也不能疏忽对于部活室的管理……”  
“很奇怪，”桃城拎起信的一角，“约部长去见面什么的，难道是要跟部长来一场男人之间的决斗吗？”  
河村担忧：“可是我们比赛在即，手塚不能受伤啊……”  
“选在樱花树下决斗也太没情调了nya，”菊丸趴在大石肩膀上嚷着，“说不定是女孩子想要告白呢。”  
“找部长告白，英二前辈你是认真的吗？”越前瞪大了猫眼，众人想象了一下手塚在樱花树下冷着脸听对方说喜欢自己的场景，齐齐打了个冷战。  
海堂黑着脸：“这一定是挑战书！”  
“什么挑战书？”姗姗来迟的手塚跟不二出现在门口，手塚扫了这群还没去训练的人一眼，不二则笑着开口问道。  
“不二前辈，我们在衣柜里发现了一封来自敌人给予部长的挑战书，”桃城握拳，“我们绝对不会让部长输的！”  
“啊……”不二愣了一秒，然后转头看手塚，眼底是笑意还没散去，“怎么会有挑战书呢？”  
手塚伸出手来接过挑战书，上面是熟悉的字迹，他感觉自己的额角跳了跳，手塚冷声道：“都给我去跑二十圈！”众人哀嚎一片，手塚顿了顿，“不二也去！”  
“居然连累了无辜的不二前辈……”众人从手塚身边经过的时候他听见微弱的道歉声，手塚低头看着挑战书，心想你们不二前辈才不无辜呢。  
训练结束后，手塚等着不二收拾好东西，最后离开的两人将部活室的门要将锁好，不二看着手塚关上门的动作突然开口：“部长准备好接受挑战了吗？”  
手塚立刻开门的动作没有迟疑，他将不二拉进了部活室，黑暗的房间中他们只能听见彼此的呼吸声与心跳声，手塚抚着不二的脸问道：“为什么约我去樱花树下。”  
不二背后抵着门被困在手塚的怀抱里，他将手搭在手塚的腰间，低声笑了：“因为昨天晚上从姐姐的占卜书上看到明天是很适合接吻的一天，”他偏头蹭了蹭手塚的掌心，“在樱花树下接吻多浪漫呀，部长你觉得呢？”  
黑暗中少年的呼吸一滞，他此时后悔关了灯看不见恋人脸上的神情，小狐狸般狡黠又甜蜜的笑容一定非常可爱，但他又庆幸看不见，不然自己不知道会做出什么事情来。  
手塚哑着声音，手指从不二的脸侧滑到他的下巴：“现在也很适合接吻。”  
  
昨天的训练后，大家已经累得没有心思去探究青学部长究竟有没有接下挑战，今天也把这件事忘的一干二净，实在好奇的大家不敢去问手塚，中午菊丸就鼓起勇气来问不二了。  
不二被窗外一树樱花映得面带粉色，他笑眯眯回道：“当然了，手塚还赢了这次挑战哦。”


End file.
